A day together
by PK993
Summary: A short little Esteriki requested story. Disclaimer: OC does not belong to me


Chancellor Esteban walked through the halls of the palace, he was making sure the servants were on task. He was also taking care of his wife along with the help of his daughter, Serenity. Shuriki was suffering from a cold since winter started, Esteban had to balance between his work and his marriage.

He was more than thankful that Serenity inherited his caring and loyal personality. She hadn't left her mother's side. Sometimes she would make some tricks with her wand to entertain her sick mother or laugh along with her mother while reading some books.

"Shh," His wife said while caressing her daughter who was sleeping. "She is resting."

"I bring you some soup." Esteban smiled before kissing her forehead. Then he made sure Serenity was all cover before kissing her cheek. "She has grown up."

"I know." She said continue caressing her daughter. She had always hated being sick but if it wasn't for Esteban or her daughter, she wouldn't feel a lot better each day with their company and love. "Do you mind to stay here for a little longer."

Esteban simply smiled and laid next to his lovely wife and daughter. He had always been there side by side with his wife through his whole life. No matter how cruel and desolating their past together was, he refused to hate her or leave her. Years ago she gave him his beautiful daughter, whom he had to take good care and love as his wife. They were his family, and he cared a lot for them.

"Careful," She said yawning. "I don't want you to have a cold because of me."

"I love been in bed with you anyways," He smiled before his wife laid on his chest. She felt warmer, but her cold was still obvious. "Sleep well."

When Shuriki woke up, Serenity was gone and Esteban was in a clear deep sleep. She didn't bring herself to get out of the bed, so she stayed for a while wondering what to do. She remembered some romantic moments with her husband. Esteban was the one who asked for a date, she was interested in him but didn't care too much about it until their second date. Both began to fell for the other as they began to know each other much better, She was the one who stole a kiss from him and asked him about a relationship. Years of love dissolved into a happy marriage and a happy family. Shuriki decided to read a book and quickly get out of her bed

"Mother." She heard her daughter complain in a very familiar tone. "Shouldn't you be on the bed resting?" Ah, yes. She was using her tone of voice when she used to scold Victor and Carla in her past.

"I'm just looking for a book, Serenity." She said coughing a little. "I was a little bored, not to mention your father snorts." She cracked up a little.

"You better get to bed and rest." Her tone calmed a little. Shuriki grabbed a book and returned to her bed before continue reading. Esteban softly snorted making her smile for a while. "You know, you make me really happy."

"Mom" Serenity looked at her as she sat next to her. "How you and dad met?"

"Is a complicated story," Shuriki admitted "We were very young at the moment. We didn't know what we wanted and felt angry at certain things. Sometimes your emotions can lead you into making the wrong choices. We met, and we were just partners at the moment."

Shuriki and Serenity spend the rest of the noon talking about their day, school and memories. Shuriki found herself impress at her daughter's curiosity of how was her marriage with her father and how they have gone so far. Shuriki told her certain things: like how they spend a lot of time together, flirt more often and they show their love sometimes being specific (Using it as an excuse to avoid an uncomfortable conversation about adult time.) After a while, the family took dinner together, before returning to bed. The next day Esteban was in a cheerful mood.

"Rise and shine." He chuckled as he moved the curtains allowing the sunlight to come. Shuriki groaned as she covered herself with her blankets.

"If you mind," She coughed for a minute. "I'm trying to sleep." Esteban snorted with amusement.

Esteban decided to plan a romantic day from the past weeks. He planned into taking his wife to a romantic restaurant, a walk through the city and enjoy a second honeymoon in one of the best hotels. Sadly Shuriki got sick, ruining all his plans for remembering the old times. Esteban decided to give his wife a romantic date without going out of the palace. He prepared some little surprises, that he was sure that she'll enjoy.

"Today is our day." He embraced even though she was all cover with blankets. "Just you and I. I'm all yours for this entire day." She limited herself to look at him.

"Keep talking." She said stretching herself before snuggling closers to him.

"I'll be your personal assistant," Then he kissed her neck, she purred in response. "I'll do whatever you want."

"I like how it sounds." She smirked before getting comfortable. "Close the curtains and let me sleep." Esteban sighed before closing the curtains and make sure his wife had a comfortable slumber.

Shuriki took a short nap, giving Esteban extra time to prepare the first surprises for their special day. When Shuriki woke up she found herself next to a luxurious breakfast, and a comfortable dress. Esteban wasn't near the room, but she was sure he had planned all of it. She enjoyed every single part of her breakfast. Before entering the bathroom.

"A bubble bath?" She found herself a little surprise before her husband embraced her. "You sure are full of surprises, today."

"I know," He smirked before kissing her temple and hagging her some fine chocolates. "I have missed our alone days."

After her bath. She wore the dress that Esteban bought to her. She was surprised with some messages coming from her husband, flowers from the palace's garden, and more comfortable pillows. Esteban allowed her to relax, prepare her a sweet lunch before both begin to enjoy a romantic dinner. Shuriki felt a lot better after such attention.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Esteban," She purred as she embraced him."I love you."

"I love you more," Esteban said before sharing a slow and romantic kiss before continue enjoying the rest of their day.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _This was requested by umi ryuzzaki, hope you like it._**

 ** _Serenity belongs to umi ryuzzaki_**


End file.
